


Sometimes...

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl is ready to make their romance public, while Charlie isn't sure that it's time to do that. Needless to say, it's taken out of his hands when a member of the media sees them making out backstage at a skating show. Eventually, he realizes that it would have happened at some point, anyway, so he's content with it being public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes...

A few months had passed since Charlie asked Meryl out. The two had agreed a long time ago to keep the romance a secret. The fans had bought into their relationship as just friends. They had been talking for a while about coming clean. Meryl was sure it would do them little to no damage, Charlie however was less sure. He was not really sure what to make of the idea, of course he wanted to lay claim to Meryl in public but he wasn't sure how they would deal with it. They had skated well in their last competition but still Charlie seemed unsure what to do. 

It was after the skating competition had finished, at least for them, that things had gone swiftly South. Meryl had seemed slightly unsure why they had been marked down. Charlie had done all he could to convince her that it was nothing. She had still been quiet and withdrawn, and, on impulse, he had pulled her closer, kissing her softly. She had melted into him a little and, before they had much other option, they had found they were tangled completely into one another. They had broken apart and moved to kiss once again, this time aiming to keep it light. 

It was as they were breaking apart that they became fully aware of the sound of cameras. Meryl had been unable to hide her smile, seemingly able to see the funny side. Charlie, however, was still unsure about it all. As it was, he had smiled. Yes, they were technically about to be outed, but, since they knew that the media had cameras and, this he couldn't prove but was sure of all the same, probably a fair few videos and audio to go with it. They could always just get it out themselves. It was going to come out now even if they didn't say anything...


End file.
